The past comes haunting
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are reunited when a dangerous man with dark evil powers from Sarah's past comes to haunt her, determined to destroy her, and Jareth now seems to be her only hope. Please review!
1. Blast from the past and a cry for help

**_Hey all, this particular story is labyrinth and one of my stories blended together, I am writing this special labyrinth fic because some of my beloved readers have asked for a non-evil Jareth fiction, I really think this fiction will be very exciting and very successful, I highly recommend it to fantasy lovers.  
Anyway, Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1- Blast from the past and a cry for help**

Sarah ran as fast as she could through the cover of night, they were after her, they had found her after all this time, her dream of escaping them, escaping him was now nothing but a dream, after twelve years, he had found her and sent his shadow minions after her.  
Sarah raced fro the park where she normally recited her plays, she could try to hide under the bridge, it was her only as of now.  
Her past had come to haunt her as she knew it would, but she had not counted on it being so soon and so sudden, and to top it off right after her adventure in the labyrinth, she didn't even get a chance to catch her breath, she had to leave Toby behind, they were not after him, so he was safe, and he would only be in danger if they found him with her, they would kill him just to hurt her, so she had to leave him, even though it broke her heart.  
Sarah tentatively stepped into the river and waded under the bridge and pressed her trembling body against the stone, tears streaming down her face.  
She was now to be faced with whom she truly was, what she truly was, Sarah Williams was not Sarah Williams at all, in fact no such person existed, that was a name she came up with to protect herself, to keep them from finding her as fast, no, she was Savina Pendragon, Crown Princess of a beautiful paradise know as Nevaeh, or what was left of it anyway, that beautiful place was destroyed twelve years ago by a wicked man named Dorien, he was the emperor of a dark and horrible place called Tenreth, dark and sensual, Dorien was the very personification of all evil, a truly wicked man indeed.  
Long ago, when Nevaeh was a peaceful and beautiful place, the Tenrethians discovered them and hated them immediately for their peaceful way of life, even still when the peaceful Nevaehins offered them a place in their beautiful empire, Dorien ordered a merciless slaughter of the Nevaehin people, many fell along with her mother and father, she was lucky though, the head bodyguards of the imperial family whisked her away from their beloved world and brought her to the world of mortals, where they hoped she would be safe, though her beloved bodyguards could not remain, they left her with kind humans that vowed to keep the girls secret and protect her from Dorien at all costs if Nevaeh was ever to have a future ever again.  
The bodyguards disappeared into the night all those years ago and were never seen again, Sarah knew they were dead and that always brought tears to her eyes, she remembered them, they were kind and they loved her very much, especially Fiona, the female bodyguard that had been like a second mother during their journey to the human world, Sarah missed Fiona so much, but she knew she would never see her again, she knew Fiona was dead, along with the two other bodyguards, Rafael and Miklos, it was very sad and very unfortunate.  
Sarah was pulled from her reminiscing as she heard the steps of many boots, they had followed her to the park, all she could do now was keep very quiet, there was no hope for an escape now, there was too many of them.  
"She is here" a Tenrethian guard said to the others "The stench of Nevaehin is everywhere, this must be a place she comes often, silly princess, you think to hide yourself in a place covered with your aura? How ridiculous"!.  
Sarah's eyes closed with fear, she knew that voice, he there, he was there that horrible night when just abour half of her people and parents were slaughtered, she remembered his cruel, cold face, those horrible empty black eyes.  
She screamed as she felt herself yanked out from beneath the bridge by a Tenrethian guard, she hit the grass hard as he threw her onto land "Found her!".  
They encircled her, leaving her nowhere to run, she was terrified now, she didn't know what to do, she knew no one with the power to defend her, unless…. No, he wouldn't help her after she defeated him, would he?  
Sarah did not have the time to think about as the circle began to get smaller and they began to close in on her, she had no choice, if she was in the Goblin King's possession, he would have the right to protect her.  
"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now!"

* * *

_**Whew, that took a lot of imagination and time, lol, but don't worry, I still have much more in my head for future chapters that I shall give you after a total of five reviews for each chapter, I love you all very much!  
See you next chapter!**_

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. Emperor Dorien

**_Here is chapter 2, I know I said I would update after I had received five reviews but I figured since this chap is so short it would be like a bonus chapter or someting, but anyway, this chapter focuses mainly on Tenreth, so you can get a little bit of a better understanding of how they work and maneuver, and also so you see exactly why Dorien is so dreaded and feared.  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2- Emperor Dorien**

Sarah disappeared from within the circle of the Tenrethian guards, leaving them all in confusion.  
Matsu, the Tenrethian guard that Sarah had recognized, walked into the center of the circle, trying to figure out what had happened just now, and right when they were so damn close to obtaining the key to crushing Nevaeh once and for all "The emperor is not going to like this one little bit".

"She escaped you! That slip of a princess escaped my well trained guards! She must be caught before she takes her place as empress of Nevaeh!!" Dorien raged furiously, standing from his large ebony throne, his crimson red eyes wide with anger and rage that would terrify even the most brave of men and his handsome face looking evilly demonic in his anger "How dare you return to me to report your failure!!! Get your asses out there and fine her!!!".  
Matsu winced, fear clouding his entire insides, Dorien was not known at all for being merciful and he knew if he failed to obtain Nevaeh's crown princess once more, Dorien would surely kill him.  
After Matsu and the other guards disappeared into black smoke to go and finish the task given to them, Dorien plopped frustrated back into his throne and closed his eyes, he could still picture that day, twelve years ago, he had been so close, he had successfully killed the Nevaehin emperor and empress, but when he had sought to murder the heir, the girl was gone, no where to be found and three bodyguards were not accounted for either, those fucking bastards, three mere bodyguards had destroyed his carefully laid plans, but they were dead now, he had seen to that, and now Princess Savina had been discovered and soon his guards would find her and deliver to him to final key in destroying Nevaeh, for within the crown princess lay Nevaeh's power, the source of power that kept it standing as of yet, the power source that protected the remaining people, it was funny really, because that stupid girl probably had no idea she was casting her power towards Nevaeh to subconsciously protect her people from him, he had to give her credit though, she was powerful, she would have to be to harness her power like this, she probably would be just like her father and not go down so easily as anyone else would.  
Dorien still remembered the Nevaehin emperor, he was very powerful and very stubborn, for the longest time the bastard refused to die, but that hardly mattered, for Dorien's shadow magic soon became too much for poor emperor Cornelious.  
And empress Alexandria, she had not gone down so easily either, she had fought back with a mighty display of white magic, determined to do anything possible to protect her family and her people.  
But much to Dorien's delight, they had died, painfully as well, he had much enjoyed their pain and suffering, though he had so been looking forward to the death of the heir to the throne.  
The past did not matter anymore though, it was only the future that mattered and soon the future would belong to him.

* * *

_**I am so sorry that this was so short, the next one will be WAY longer, I swear, but anyway as I said, the point of this chapter was to get to know Emperor Dorien a little better, he certainly is an evil little shit, isn't he? But he is sexy though, at least he has that, lol. Anyway, since this chapter was so short, I will only ask for two reviews before I update again, but for normal chapters, it is five, I will let you know when I will make exceptions like this, I doubt it will be the last time. Well, I love you guys! See you next chapter!**_

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	3. The shocking truth and Matsu's demise

**_Here is chapter 3 and I have done my best to make it longer, if it isn't, I sincerely apologize, I have been so uber busy, anyway I hope you all like this and will review loads.  
Enjoy!_**

**_This particular chapter is in honor or two people that are currently waiting on others that seem to lazy to review, no offese to people that genuinely haven't had time, this is so not directed at you, anyway I don't think it fair that they should have to wait so darn long for the review quota to get filled. Heres to you girls!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3- the shocking truth and Matsu's demise**

"I can't believe it" Jareth said softly, staring at the dark haired young woman sitting across from him "So everything I have ever known about you… is a lie".  
"No!" Sarah exclaimed frantically "No, that has always been me, always, I just had no choice but to keep my true identity a secret, for the sake of both my people and myself… but more for the sake of my people, I love them so much".  
Jareth nodded softly and gently ran a hand over his face "There is one part of your story, or whom actually, that I know about, I have heard of the Tenrethian emperor, cold and hateful bastard I hear".  
Sarah felt a tear slide down her face "More than you know, that monster slaughtered over half of my people and killed my parents, he is the most vile and evil scum of the universe".  
"I can see that" Jareth sighed "I just don't know if I am powerful enough to protect you from him".  
Sarah looked up then "You mean you are considering it".  
"Of course I am, Sarah" Jareth said "I was not lying before the previous week, when I confessed my heart, but you did not seem to want it.  
Sarah blushed, not knowing at all what to say, she had not wanted to hurt him, but he had to know that she had no choice, she had to save Toby and return him to his family, after all those people had done for her, she couldn't believe she had been so reckless, she had to undo her mistake, he had to know that, he just had to.  
"Jareth" Sarah said softly, noticing the way he looked at her when she used his name "I never ever wanted to hurt you, but I told about all the Williams family has done for me, and then I go and do something so stupid as to wish away their son, I had to fix it, I had to undo what I did wrong".  
"I know" Jareth said softly "And I do not hate you, I might have for a short time, but when your in love, you can't hate someone for very long.  
Sarah reached out to touch his hand "Jareth".  
Jareth was suddenly knocked out of his throne by a large blast of dark power and Sarah screamed when she saw Matsu and his men standing in the room.  
Jareth stood up from the floor, looking severally pissed off "soldiers of Tenreth, leave my castle and my kingdom at once.  
"We will" Matsu smirked and then glanced over at Sarah "After we have gotten what we came for".  
"You will not take her" Jareth warned in a low, dangerous tone "Get out of my home".  
"We will indeed take her, Goblin King, and by the way, you had no right to try and hide her from us" Matsu sneered "This is our war, stay out of it".  
Jareth smirked dangerously at Matsu "Have it your way then".  
With a swish of his ways, a crystal appeared in Jareth's hands and he then threw it at Matsu and the others, sending them into an oubliette.  
Sarah stood and ran to Jareth, burying her face in his chest and sobbing "Will they ever stop? Will they ever leave me alone"  
Jareth gently stroked her hair to calm her "I won't let Dorien hurt you, him or his men.  
"I must save my people, Jareth, I must free them from Dorien" Sarah said, looking up at him, wiping away her tears "They need me"  
"Spoken like a true future empress" Jareth said with a warm smile.  
He felt feminine arms wrap tightly around, seeking safety and comfort, which he gave whole heartedly.

After getting out of the oubliette, Matsu and his men sat outside the labyrinth, trying to think of some other plan, but they could not come up with something so quickly and time was running out, Dorien expected Princess Savina in his grasp before nightfall, Matsu was really running out time and just popping into the castle in attempts to kidnap the Nevaehin princess was futile, the Goblin King would just teleport them out.  
"General Matsu" A frightened guard said, approaching Matsu "What are we going to do, the emperor will surely punish us all, he will be so furious".  
"I don't know, the Goblin King was most unexpected," Matsu said, and then pounded his fist angrily into a tree "This was supposed to be easy, she was supposed to be alone and defenseless.  
"Matsu" a voice echoed around them "You have failed me once more".  
"No!" Matsu screamed, falling to his knees and frantically looking around for his emperor "Your imperial majesty, please give me another chance, please".  
The Tenrethian emperor's laughter could be heard as Matsu exploded into flames and burned to death, with the other guards watching in horror.  
"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you, now get back to the black palace, I have a new plan" echoed the emperor's voice around the others.  
They all quickly obeyed, not wanting to have the same fate as their former general, whose foul smelling ashes were now blowing into the merciless wind, and the guards could swear that Matsu's screams of pain could still be heard on the wind's breath, it chilled them to the bone.

* * *

**Review replies:  
darklady26- I am so happy you liked the previous chapters and I really hope you enjoy this one just as much, luv ya!**

**mena8384- I am very glad you liked it, but I am very sure that your story is just as good. Hope to hear from you again!**

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 3 and I really hope it was to everyone's liking, now I really don't wanna do th big quita thing, so all I really require is at least one review and I shall update in a jiffy, like before you came count to three, well maybe not that fast, but pretty damn close, lol. I love you guys! See you next chapter!**_

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	4. Enter Koto

**_Sorry I took so long everyone, I was waiting for at least one review, but I have one now and so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

**_Review replies:_**

**_FireShifter: I am very sorry it has been so long, but I wanted at least one review, I mean it's nice to been on favorite lists and alert lists, but it is especially nice to know what your readers think. You know? Anyway, thank you for your review, I appreciate it._**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Enter Koto**

The dark empire of Tenreth was quiet, a deathly silence.  
The air itself smelled of death and the darkness the land emitted would send a terrifying tremor up your spine.  
Emperor Dorien sat alone in his dimly lit throne room, sitting upon his large black throne, an arm lounged upon the throne's arm and his handsome pale face rested up his fist.  
A sigh of boredom escaped the dark emperor, oh he was just so bored, perhaps he'd send out another general to make trouble for the Goblin King, maybe this time Princess Savina would be successfully captured.  
"Koto" The emperor said softly and a brunette man appeared, yellow eyes turning up to his emperor.  
"Yes, your majesty?" Koto said, a lazy evil grin upon his ice white face.  
Dorien found himself smirking, he had made a good choice, Koto was once of his most powerful generals, he'd like to see Jareth defeat Koto as easily as he did Matsu.  
"Koto, I want you to attack the Goblin King's castle, retrieve the Nevaehin princess for me" Dorien said, his eyes widening with excitement "And once you have her, bring her here to me immediately, then once she is delivered to me, you are to return to Jareth's kingdom and crush him if he isn't already dead"  
Koto smirked at the thought of being able to shed Fae blood, or any blood for that matter, morbid excitement danced in Koto's eyes, he would thoroughly enjoy this.  
"But Koto" Dorien said, his black eyes narrowing threateningly "Do not fail me, or you shall suffer Matsu's fate"  
Koto bowed deeply to his emperor and disappeared.  
"Soon" Dorien said, twisting his hand to materialize a glass of dark red wine "Soon Nevaeh will be no more"  
He threw back his head and let out a wicked laugh.

Sarah turned her head to look at Jareth as they walked through his royal gardens, a blush stained her cheeks as he turned and smiled at her, taking her hand in his.  
She turned her face quickly and smiled, using her other hand to reach out and pluck a rose, bringing the bloom to her nose and smelling it's sweet fragrance.  
Jareth smiled at her, she was so beautiful and so sweet.  
"You know, Sarah" Jareth said "That rose's beauty pales in comparison to yours by ten fold.  
"I fear this is all a beautiful dream and I will wake up in Dorien's dungeon any minute" Sarah said softly, smiling at Jareth "If it is a dream, I wish to never wake"  
Jareth smiled and took the Nevaehin into his arms, slowly bringing his lips down to hers as to not frighten her away from him.  
Sarah softly closed her eyes, a euphoric feeling of joy filling her whole being, she had waited so long for this, for his sweet kiss.  
Just as Jareth's lips were about to touch hers, he felt himself ripped roughly away from Sarah and thrown hard against the garden wall, smacking his head and falling unconscious to the ground.  
Sarah screamed and looked to the source of her beloved's attacker and she gasped and backed away with a scream of terror "Koto"  
"You remember, princess? I am flattered to have made such an impact on you that you'd remember me after all these years" Koto said, his yellow eyes sparkling with evil and malice.  
Sarah's eyes whipped to Jareth's unconscious form and back to Koto, he smirked when he saw the path of her eyes and laughed.  
"He can't help you, princess" Koto said and then held out a hand "Emperor Dorien awaits you, come with me now"  
"No!" Sarah screamed and turned, making to run inside the palace and alert the guards, but no such luck, Koto jumped into the air and landed in front of her, grinning like the evil son of a bitch he was.  
His hand lurched out before she could do anything and wrapped itself around her throat, disappearing with her.  
Jareth lifted his head, his vision still blurry from the hard blow to his head, his head was swimming.  
"Sarah" he said before passing out in enveloping darkness.

Koto appeared in the throne room of the Tenrethian palace and threw the princess to the floor and then disappeared once more to fulfill his final task given to him.  
Sarah picked herself and looked up at the throne, fear and terror filling her eyes as they met with the crimson red of eyes of the dark emperor, Dorien.

* * *

**_Well thats it for now people, and don't worry, I am already working on the next chapter, all I must wait for is one review, thats all I require for an update. Anyway everyone, I love you all loads! See you next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	5. Dorien's offer

**_Hey everyone, thank you for being so patient and thank you for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them very much.

* * *

_**

_**Review replies:**_

_**Darklady26- it's okay girl, don't sweat it. I am so happy you enjoyed the story so far, that means a lot to me to hear that.**_

_**The Faery Dreamer- I am so glad you think so, that's what I was going for, I am so happy you enjoyed it.**_

_**Amandine- Don't worry, there will be plenty of other chances Jareth will have to smooch Sarah, and Jareth is strong, he'll never go down without a tooth and nail fight, but I think right now we'd best be concern about the terrible situation Sarah has fallen into…**_

_**FireShifter- It is so wonderful to hear from you again, it makes me so very happy that you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you like this one as well.

* * *

**_

**_Disclaimer- Jareth doesn't belong to me, he belongs to fan girls everywhere.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5- Dorien's offer**

Jareth began to stir and moved to sit up from the cushiony surface and he opened his eyes slowly to notice he was in his bedchambers "What in the hell happened"  
Then it all came back "Sarah! Guards! Guards"  
Goblins rushed into the room, stumbling over one another "Where you able to stop the Tenrethian and assist Sarah"  
The goblins looked to each other nervously, frightened and one finally came forward "The Tenrethian escaped, your highness, and he took the lady Sarah with him"  
Jareth's furious roar could be heard echoing around the vast bedchamber.

Dorien smirked and lifted an elegant pale hand and Sarah's body felt frozen in place "Welcome to Tenreth, Princess Savina"  
Sarah's eyes closed tightly, trying not to look at him, looking at him only brought back memories, memories of terror and bloodshed.  
Dorien chuckled darkly and stood from his throne, circling her like some kind of hungry vulture.  
"This is the little brat that escaped me all those years ago?" Dorien said, as he stepped forward and took her chin into his strong pale hand "My, my, you have grown up, and you have become so beautiful"  
Sarah shivered with disgust at this bastard's vile hand upon her face, his very touch was poison.  
"Let me go, Dorien" Sarah pleaded "Nevaeh is already in such terrible disrepair, we can do you no harm"  
"True" Dorien said and then smirked evilly "Then again, I don't care"  
"You're a monster!" Sarah screamed at him, tears bubbling beneath her eyes, terrible memories flooding back that she had tried to so hard to push away "All of those innocent Nevaehins!! My parents"  
Dorien grinned evilly and then lurched forward, crushing his cold lips against her soft warm ones, pulling her immobile body into his arms and moaning softly against her mouth.  
Sarah wanted to die, she wanted to die and no longer feel this monsters lips upon hers, his arms around her form.  
Tears leaked out of her eyes and trailed down her face, she didn't want this, this wasn't right, it should Jareth kissing her this way, not Dorien.  
At last, the wretch lifted his mouth from hers and smirked at her "Your people were weak, weak disillusioned fools"  
"But you" He said, smiling at her, which for him, was actually rather creepy "You are strong, and you are brave, I can see it in your eyes, I remember that look your giving me now, that's how your mother looked at before she died, so defiant and proud"  
Sarah could only stare at him, as he spoke of her mothers death as if it were just something entertaining he did in his spare time, this man was truly a vile monster with the blackest of hearts.  
Dorien grabbed Sarah's shoulder and yanked her flush against his lean, lightly muscled body, pushing her dark hair off of her shoulders to hang behind her back "You know, Savina, you do not have to suffer your people's fate, and you can save the remainder of them"  
Sarah looked up at him confused "I don't understand"  
"You are so beautiful, Savina, and now that I've seen you, I no longer wish to kill you" Dorien said "Therefore, I am offering you two choices"  
Sarah looked at him with hatred and disgust "And what exactly are those choices, Dorien"  
"I want you, Savina" He said, lust dancing in his black eyes "So your choices are these, you can be mine willingly and save your people from destruction, or I can make you mine by force and make you watch them all die"  
Sarah gasped in horror, how could one man be so evil.  
"You monster" Sarah said softly, looking at him disgustedly Dorien threw his head back and laughed "Why thank you my dear, I have been working at it for years"  
Sarah was about to throw more insults at the Tenrethian emperor, but she noticed the movements of a cloaked figure in the shadows, and what that beneath the hood, wisps of blue hair? It couldn't be………!

* * *

I**_ am so glad everyone liked the previous chapter, I worked very hard on it and I thought that you know, as last our heroine should meet Dorien face to face for the first time ever. Lol, a friend of mine bullied me into making Dorien interested in Sarah, she thinks even though he's evil that he's dead sexy, lol. Anyway, I love you guys! See you next chapter and don't forget to review!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	6. Back from the dead

**_Hey everyone, all of your reviews made me so happy, I felt so appreciated and loved. You all really make me feel so good whenever I sit down to write, like I can never go wrong, thank you all so much. Anyway, here is the new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_**

**_Review replies:_**

**_FireShiftter- Thank you so much, your support means everything to me! I hope to hear from you again very soon, getting reviews from regulars is always extra special._**

**_Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth- I know the novel you speak of, though I hadn't even thought about it when I was writing this, in fact, until you mentioned it, I forgot the novels very existence, what I was going for is that Sarah is very much like both her mother and father in many ways, and I thought it would be, erm, symbolic I guess for Dorien to notice it. Thank you for the review, I am so glad you liked the chapter!_**

**_Darklady26- I am so overjoyed that you liked it, and as I said to FireShifter, it always warms my heart and encourages me to hear from my regular readers._**

**_MythStar Black Dragon- Thank you for the review, I am so happy you liked the cliffhanger, I am certain this chapter will please you just much, an old friend is returning.

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: Jareth does not belong to me, he belongs to fan girls everywhere._**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Back from the dead**

Sarah's eyes were glued to the stranger beneath the hood, still in shock at the wisps of blue hair peaking out, it could only be one person, but that was impossible, he was dead.  
Dorien turned around to follow sarah's gaze and glared at the intruding stranger "Who are you?! How dare you enter my throne room with permisson"  
"I don't need your permisson, you disgusting fiend" the man said, his voice filled with such hatred and repulsion at the very sight of Dorien.  
'I know that voice' Sarah said, her eyes filling with tears 'But it isn't possible'  
"Who are you?!" demanded Dorien as he drew his black hilted sword.  
"You don't know who I am, Dorien? Funny, it seems impossible you'd forget" the man said and then threw back his hood.  
A sob of emotion escaped Sarah's throat, it was Rafael, one of her beloved bodyguards she had thought were dead, he was alive!  
"You!" Dorien shrieked "It can't be! Your dead"  
"No" Rafael said "Your men only told you I was dead to avoid punishment, they were only so confident because they managed to kill Lazarus and Fiona, they just kept it secret that I escaped injured, but alive"  
Rafael smirked, Dorien's guards weren't here to protect him and he knew the dark emperor was freaking out at this realization that one of the original Nevaehin bodyguards was alive, he lifted a hand, using Nevaehin magic to cause a pillar to fall down on top of Dorien, knocking the bastard unconscious.  
Sarah moved away quickly and was at Rafael's side "Rafael, I am so happy you are alive, I missed you so much"  
"There is no time for that now" Rafael said as he moved forward, drawing his blue hilted sword and moving in to kill Dorien, but alas, footsteps could be heard of soldiers that must have heard the pillar crashing down, he had no choice now but to leave Dorien alive and escape with Nevaeh's only hope for a future.  
"Princess, hurry, we must return you to Nevaeh so you may claim the throne!" Rafael said, grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her through the secret passage he'd gotten in through.

Jareth paced his throne room, consumed with panic and worry, was his beloved still alive? Or had Dorien….. No! He would not think that! He couldn't think that!  
His attention was drawn from his worried when in came escorted by goblin guards was Sarah and a handsome man with blue hair and brown eyes in what looked like the garb of an imperial bodyguard.  
Sarah smiled brightly and thrust herself into Jareth's arms "Oh Jareth, I was so frightened"  
Jareth held her tightly to him, the feeling of her in his arms filled him with such overwhelming joy and relief that she was alright, but who was this man?  
"Sarah, my love, who is this?" Jareth said, gesturing to Rafael.  
"This is Rafael, Jareth, he was my personal bodyguard when I was a child, he has returned to me to bring me to my rightful place on the Nevaehin throne" Sarah said joyfully "At last, there is hope for my people, Jareth"  
Rafael smiled kindly at Jareth "My princess seems to trust you, and because of that, I do too"  
Jareth smiled back and walked forward and shook the bodyguards hand.  
"And this is where it truly begins" Rafael said with a wide smile "Tenreth will be stopped once Princess Savina becomes Empress and harnesses the sacred powers of our empire's crystal, the source of our magic and immortality"  
"So your saying the battle with them has just begun" Jareth said, turning to address Rafael.  
Rafael nodded "But once we get her on the throne, they'll have one hell of a time defeating us as easily as they did before"  
Sarah smiled at the two men "Don't worry, either of you, I can do this, I will do it too, for my people and for my beloved parents who loved me so much and sacrificed themselves to save me, so that I could return and save my people"  
Jareth smiled at Sarah in admiration, she would indeed make her people very proud, the only downside was that when she became the Nevaehin Empress, would she forget him? Would her people reject him and force them apart? He couldn't bare that, so he would just have to fight for her and stand by her side during her fight to save her people.

* * *

**_I hoped you all liked that, I thought it would be very touching to bring Rafael back into the picture after everything he had done for the imperial family of Nevaeh, after the countless times he'd risked his life to protect them and nearly died delivering baby Sarah to a safe haven. I will wait eagerly for those reviews I love so much, my friends. See you next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	7. Sarah's magic and Koto's new army

**_Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I have been like super busy and haven't had much time for myself. But anyway, here is chapter seven, enjoy!

* * *

_**

**_FireShifter- Yep, our blue haired hottie lives. I am glad you liked the chapter. I am not certain when I will be updating on 'can't live within you' but I will try to find time._**

**_Darklady26- Lol, a lot of people seem to be thrilled that Rafael lives, and I thought best to choose him out of the three bodyguards that disappeared, Rafael is the oldest and most experienced, he's been around since before even the late Emperor Cornelious was born, lol, though you'll notice how Rafael despite his age, still acts like a big kid. Anyway, I think as well Jareth is over reacting but he is panicking because he doesn't know if Sarah becoming empress of her people will change anything between them. I am glad you liked the chapter.

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: Jareth is not mine, he belongs to fan girls everywhere.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7- Sarah's magic and Koto's new army**

"I am so sorry for my long absence, your imperial highness" Rafael said, on his knees before Sarah, his cerulean blue hair hanging in his face as he bow his head with respect for his ruler.  
Jareth stood by and watched Sarah handle it with grace and kindness, telling Rafael it wasn't his fault he was hurt and therefore delayed in his return to her side.  
"I feel almost humiliated that Dorien was able to hurt me so badly that it took all those years for me to recover and become well again" Rafael said, his head still bowed "I feel unworthy to continue serving, but I know in my heart it is at your side that I belong"  
It seemed so strange to Jareth, how severally loyal Rafael was to Sarah and her family, he'd never known such loyalty, perhaps this is what came when you loved your people as strongly as the Nevaehin Imperial Family always had, perhaps the people knowing you loved them so much made them love you back just as much.  
Sarah grasped Rafael's shoulders "Enough of that now, dear friend, you have brought back my hope, seeing your face, the face of someone dear to me whom I thought was dead, has revived my hope to such bright intensity, I know we can pull through this, as you have encouraged me to do"  
Rafael smiled warmly at Sarah and gently touched her cheek "You have grown up, my lady, and your parents would be so proud of you"  
"Now" Sarah said "I seriously need your help, being as I have had no one to teach me, I don't know how to use my magic"  
Rafael smiled humorously "I shall take on the task assigned to me, your grace"  
Jareth raised an elegant brow at Sarah "You never said you didn't know how to use your magic"  
Sarah blushed embarrassed "Not exactly something I wanted to admit"  
The fair haired king laughed softly "Then I leave you and your bodyguard to your magic lessons"  
Rafael smiled at Jareth "Let's try to be nice to her, old boy, though it is really funny"  
The two men looked at each other one last time and burst out laughing.  
Sarah strode forward and smacked them both hard upside the head "You two are so mean"  
"S-sorry" Rafael said, still laughing his ass off "So sorry"  
"Y-yeah" Jareth laughed "We're sorry"  
Sarah huffed and grabbed Rafael by the back of his collar and hauled him out into the castle garden to teach her how to use the magic all of her people were born with.

It seemed the two were out there for hours, Jareth was thinking of going out there to see what was going on, could learning to harness her magic take that long?  
Rafael and Sarah soon returned to the throne room just as Jareth was about to get up and go look for them, Sarah looked very happy, and Rafael very pleased and proud.  
"She mastered everything in as little as a few hours, she is definitely her parents daughter" Rafael said proudly "And I am certain our fate is in good hands"

Dorien paced the throne room furiously, shouting in absolute rage, his incensed cries echoing throughout the room, Koto and a few other minions standing by silently.  
"That bastard Rafael is alive!!" He screamed, grabbing a delicate black onyx vase and throwing it hard into the wall, his furious crimson red eyes watching it shatter "Matsu said they were all dead!! He said all of those meddlesome bodyguards were dead"  
"Matsu was always making mistakes, my liege, this only proves further his incompetence and unworthiness to serve you" Koto said softly, his yellow eyes fixed on his emperor "I may not have been able to get to the Goblin King, but I will not fail you as he did"  
Dorien growled one last time and began forcing his rage to cool "Very well, Koto, I place the responsibility in your hands to kill Jareth and Rafael, but I will handle Savina, oh yes, I will handle her just fine on my own"  
"I will provide you Koto with your own army of shadow soldiers, I trust you'll have no problem handling them as my most powerful general"  
Dorien waved a hand and a small army of black garbed creatures, completely covered so that no part of them could be seen appeared behind Koto, ready to follow his every order.  
Koto bowed deeply and disappeared with his army of shadow soldiers, intent of achieving their deadly purpose.

* * *

**_That's is for now people and boy is my brain fried, this chapter took all the creativity I have for tonight, lol. I can't wait to hear from all of you! Love you guys! See you next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	8. Return to Nevaeh

**_Hey everyone, though this is far from the end, this is also a very important chapter and you'll soon see why, this is the point in which Sarah has to face her past and let go of the pain. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

_****_Note to reviewers- I do not respond to short one word reviews, those really give me no drive at all and they really don't tell me the slightest bit of what the reader thinks of the story, just so everyone knows. Thank you._**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**

_**Review replies:**_

_**Darklady26- I am so glad you enjoyed the bit of humor in chapter seven, I thought it was was too cute of an idea not to do. Thank you for reviewing and for being such a loyal reader.**_

_**FireShifter- Yes, Sarah will need to muster up all the magic she has within her, Dorien and his minion Koto intend to start big time trouble and perhaps even a repeat of the terrible slaughter he ordered on the Nevahins twelve years ago. Let's hope Sarah is ready for the huge task of being the Nevaehin empress.

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, he belongs to fangirls everywhere.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Return to Nevaeh**

All was quiet in the Underground and in Tenreth as plans and tactics were gone over and discussed, crows flew through the air over the castle beyond the Goblin city, as if trying to warn of some evil plot to take place in the near future.  
"It is time, your grace" Rafael said, bowing his blue haired head to his ruler "It is time for you to return to your people"  
Sarah looked to Jareth for reassurance, haunting memories full of pain and sorrow overwhelming her, the very mention of returning brought back everything, he took her hand and squeezed it.  
Though his support was strong, she could still hear the sounds of people running and the haunting screams of pain and pleads for mercy, she could still remember the crimson stains of red upon the streets of Nevaeh.  
Only a few hundred were able to escape, which was very small considering the former population of Nevaeh before the terrible slaughter of innocent lives.  
She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, she had to do this, she had to do it at least for her people's sake, their lives were depending on her "I am ready"  
Rafael nodded "You must open the portal, your grace, after the war, you alone are left with the ability to open up the portal to our world"  
Sarah nodded, she didn't know how it could be, but she knew what to do, it seemed almost as if she had always known, just before it wasn't the right time to return.  
Lifting one elegant hand, Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing her will to open the portal to her home world, a place she never thought she'd never see again.  
A blue light began to shimmer in front of Sarah and it burst to create a portal, a gateway to the former paradise of Nevaeh.

When they stepped through, Jareth's hand flew to his mouth to stifle his gasp of horror.  
The place was completely demolished, save for the nearly intact ruins of the palace and a fair few of buildings scattered around the imperial city.  
"Oh Gods" Jareth murmured, he couldn't believe it was this bad, and from the looks of it, it had once been a very beautiful place.  
Sarah stood numb as the two men looked around, one in shock and the other in painful remembrance.  
She could feel tears stinging at her eyes, look what had become of her beloved home, destroyed by hateful jealousy.  
"I must find my people, they are hiding somewhere, I can feel them" Sarah said, her eyes wide and then she bolted forward, ignoring the shouts of the two men "I have got to find them!"

"Is it?" a man asked from the control room, tears swimming beneath his eyes "Can it be"  
"Can what?" another man asked, confused as he came beside his comrade to look at the hollogram screen his friend was staring so intently at and nearly crying.  
"Oh my gods! It's her! Our princess has returned!" The man cried and raced from the control room to another part of their base to ring a bell wildly, tears of joy falling rapidly down his face "Our time has come! Our princess has returned"  
Nevaehins swarmed though the halls, all anxious to get outside and greet their future empress, all them sobbing with joy.

* * *

**_It isn't as long as I'd like it too be, but I don't wanna do too much in one chapter, I am trying hard to stretch this out and make it a bit longer, but don't worry, it doesn't mean to always expect slightly shorter chapters than normal. Anyway, leave me some reviews and I will update as soon as I see them. I love you all! See you next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	9. Nevaeh restored

**_Hey everyone, I am so pleased with the turn out of reviews, they made me so darn happy. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope everyone really likes it.

* * *

_****_Review replies:_**

**_FireShifter- Yes, Sarah is at last home, and will be reunited with her people in the next chapter. And we all have no doubts of what a monster Dorien is and that he must be stopped. Hopefully Sarah can handle the powerful magic of the imperial Nevaehin family that she has yet to harness and become one with._**

**_Darklady26- Yes, Nevaeh was once a very beautiful place of peace and serenity, Dorien demolished the precious paradise and now it is practically a crumbling ghost empire, save for the few hundred living Nevaehins. It was a horrifying sight for any ruler that has somewhat of a heart to see, or anyone for that matter. I guarantee Sarah will need Jareth to be her shoulder of strength._**

**_Lady Galriee- The Nevaehin people are not Fae, they are beings of light and love, very far from Fae. But I am so happy you liked the chapter, I hope to hear from you again._**

**_Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth- your review made little sense, but it doesn't matter, I will do what I can. Thank you for reviewing, even if I don't understand it, it still means alot to me that you did.

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, that sexy Goblin King belongs to fan girls everywhere.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 9- Nevaeh restored**

They had been received joyfully by the Nevaehin people, all of whom were sobbing with joy and hugging Sarah and raving about how she so resembled her mother and father.  
Jareth was in awe of these people, they had been through so much, they faced a man they wished to slaughter them all, successfully hidden from him for years and still had the drive and courage to fight for their freedom, their freedom to exist.  
The base the Nevaehins had been using to hide was beneath the ground, hidden cleverly away by Emperor Cornelious long ago, just in case of an emergency and then never spoken of again, as to never have it discovered, Jareth had to admit that the late emperor was one hell of a smart man.  
Jareth and Rafael had been seen to decent living quarters while Sarah went to speak in private with the few original council members that survived the terrible slaughter.  
It had been a few hours, well more than a few, Jareth had lost count and Rafael seemed completely unaffected, in the end telling Jareth to chill out and relax, then went to his own quarters to get some sleep and leave the king to his pacing.  
Jareth heard a knock on his door and assumed it was the blue haired bodyguard with some information, so her elegantly slipped from the chair he'd seated himself at and strode to the door and opened it only to find Sarah at the door wearing about the most beautiful gown he'd ever seen and a crystal headpiece adorning her forehead.  
"It is done" she said, smiling warmly "The councilmen have done the necessary rites and I am now empress of Nevaeh"  
"What now?" Jareth asked.  
Sarah sighed nervously "That had been left up to me and I think I know what I am going to do first, but before that, may I come in? I want to talk with you"  
Jareth stepped aside and allowed Sarah in, watching her lovingly as she walked to a chair and sat down.  
"Jareth" Sarah said, looking up at Jareth as he came towards her and then choosing a seat near her "I am so grateful to you, if you hadn't rescued me from Matsu when he discovered me beneath the bridge, my people and I would be doomed, I'd have been taken right to Dorien without a single prayer of escape and my people would be doomed forever, thank you so much for all you have done to protect me"  
Jareth smiled at Sarah "I'd have ventured to hell for you, Sarah, I love you"  
Sarah blushed and looked down "I love you too"  
Jareth stood up and pulled Sarah up with him, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.  
Caught up in the whirlwind of excitement, Sarah wrapped her arms around him and kissed back, pouring into the kiss all the love and passion for this man within her.  
It was late in the evening, the sorrowful ruins of the imperial city bathed in moonlight, Sarah and Jareth had gone to the palace and stood now upon the highest balcony available overlooking the city, the Nevaehin people gathered below in the streets.  
"You can do this, love" Jareth soothed, noticing the worried expression upon his beloved's face.  
Sarah smiled at him lovingly and then looked down at her people "My people, I will now restore to you our beautiful empire to its former sparkling glory"  
A thunderous choir of cheers was heard, joy and happiness, hope for their future, they would have their home back, the way it should be, the way they remember it.

Dorien sat in the darkness of the throne room, his head tilted boredly onto his fist as he waited for the proper moment to strike the Goblin Kingdom, his crimson eyes seeming to pierce through even the choking darkness surrounding him, burning with hatred for Nevaeh and burning with lust for it's future empress.  
Those burning crimson eyes however were pulled from his bored zoned out state to the far side of the throne to a large spike of a black crystal that had begun to blink rapidly with a purplish black light from within it.  
His eyes burned with furious rage "KOTO!!!"  
Koto appeared in the throne room and bowed deeply "How may I be of service, my liege?"  
Dorien was still breathing harshly in and out with maddening rage "That crystal is blinking, Koto, it shouldn't be!!"  
Koto's yellow eyes took in the crystal confusedly "But she never left the Goblin Kingdom, I had been watching it!"  
"Well she obviously did and she is in Nevaeh!" Dorien screamed furiously "She is using the power of the imperial family for something very big, that's the only explanation the magic detectors I placed around Nevaeh have picked up someone using imperial magic"  
"Shall I go now, my liege?" Koto asked, desperate to please Dorien before he got the same thing Matsu did "Shall I go destroy them all?"  
"I will accompany you, Koto, you may kill whomever you like but the empress is mine, remember that" Dorien demanded "If I don't find her first, then whomever does must bring her to me unharmed or suffer a terrible fate worse than death!!!"  
"When should we do this?" Koto asked.  
"Soon, I will tell you when" Dorien said, sitting back down into his ebony black throne.

Jareth stood by Sarah's side and leaned close "Are you sure you know how to do this?"  
Sarah smiled joyfully and nodded "I am not sure how, but I do, it's like my mother always told me, I would know what to do when it was time"  
Jareth smiled and kissed Sarah's cheek before stepping aside to give her space to do this.  
Sarah folded her hands before her and began to pray to the heart of Nevaeh, the source of all Nevaehin magic and existence 'Please, Heart of Neveah, restore to us what was taken, I understand you cannot restore to us the beautiful lives stolen from us, but grant us our home back, restore it to what it once was'  
Jareth looked all around as the entire city began to shimmer and sparkle, and his eyes widened, tears foaming beneath his eyes as it looked as if time was slowly winding backwards.  
No more was the crumbling remains of something precious and beautiful, it all seemed as if the empire was awakening from a death like slumber, grand sparkling building returned to their former state, the palace was whole again and gone was the drab shade that covered Nevaeh, the beautiful light of the sun poured in, filling this paradise with light once more.  
Emotion choked Jareth, this place was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, this had to be as close to heaven as any living person could ever get, how could any wish to destroy this? He didn't even think the garden of Eden could compare to this.  
Sarah opened her eyes and let a few tears slide down "Now I am truly home"  
"Sarah" Jareth said softly "This place……This is so beautiful"  
"Welcome to Nevaeh in it's true splendor" Sarah said with a brilliant smile and then she turned back to address her people below "Our troubles are not over yet, we still have Dorien and his dark magic to deal with, but I promise you, I will finish what my mother and father started, I will defeat Dorien"

Dorien still stared into the black sphere he held in his pale hands, watching the entire scene with no expression whatsoever "Or so you think, Savina, or so you think"

* * *

_**Ohhhh, what is Dorien going to do? Must be something supremely wicked if he isn't losing his temper as would be his normal action, does the dark emperor have something nasty planned for our favorite empress? Find out in chapter 10! Leave me reviews please. Love yall! See you next chapter!**_

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	10. The crystal rod

**_Hey everyone, I am so pleased with all the reviews, it made me more than happy, and I have worked my toosh off to give you this chapter that you more than deserve. Enjoy!

* * *

_****_Review replies:_**

**_Darklady26- I am so happy you liked the chapter, and yes, Jareth was touched very deeply by the beauty of Nevaeh in it's true glorious splendor. And it's not hard to picture Nevaeh, just think heaven on earth. As for if Dorien will win the war or not, that is something you'll to keep reading the story to find out. Thank you so much for the review._**

**_FireShifter- Don't fear, Sarah has something up her sleeve to hit Dorien where it hurts. Stay tuned, it's gonna be great! Thank you for the review!_**

**_The Faery Dreamer- I will take that into consideration. Thank you for the review.

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, that sexy hunk of goblin king belongs to fan girls all over the world, oh, and that Jim Henson guy. Lol.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10- the crystal rod**

"Sarah" Jareth said, plopping down into a comfy armchair "We have searched the entire palace, it isn't here"  
"It has to be" Sarah said softly, sitting down in a chair opposite him "I guess my parents just hid it a little too well"  
The item in which Sarah was referring to was a staff filled with imperial magic, the most powerful artifact that the imperial family possessed, it was said that the gods were impressed with the Nevaehins, that they could live without hatred and war, and rewarded them with the crystal rod, a powerful magical weapon that was now their last hope to defeat Dorien.  
The downside was that at the time of the terrible slaughter, empress Alexandra hid the staff, fearful that Dorien would find it and take it, crushing any hope they had, she could not let that happen.  
"That's an understatement, love" Jareth sighed "Lets just say I don't think your mother would ever lose at find the flag I think humans call it"  
Sarah sighed and turned her head to the portrait of her mother and father, her green eyes focusing on her mothers face 'Mother… where in this palace did you hide the rod'  
Then it hit her, the one place no one knew about, the place her mother would scold her over when she'd go play there!  
The imperial tunnels! That had to be it! That was where her mother had handed her over to Rafael and then fled back to aid her father, her mother must have stashed it in there on her way back!  
"Jareth" Sarah said, her expression urgent "I know where the rod is"  
Jareth didn't have time to ask Sarah a single question as she leapt up from her chair and darted out of the library, through the corridor, swinging a hard right into another corridor and stopping in front of an innocent looking wall.  
"Sarah" Jareth said, tempted to scratch his head "There is nothing here"  
"Not yet" Sarah said with a smile and then turned back to the wall, muttering words in a language he didn't understand.  
Jareth nearly jumped back when a section of the wall dissolved to reveal a secret passageway "Well, looks like you Nevaehins have some tricks up your sleeves as well"  
"My father was a master illusionist" Sarah said to him with a proud smile "He would entertain me for hours"  
Sarah didn't give Jareth time to say anything at all, she had darted into the passageway and sure enough when she got further in , she found a stand holding up the crystal rod, tears swam beneath her eyes, here it was, her peoples salvation, their key to freedom from Dorien's evil.  
Unable to stop herself, Sarah fell to her knees and began to weep, not from sadness or pain, but joy, it would finally be over, after twelve years it would finally be over, at last.  
Jareth stood behind her, not making a move, he understood her actions, he knew why she wept, all those years of fear and sorrow, it was all going to end, this rod was the answer to their pain, this was the time that the Nevaehin people would at last defeat the dark emperor and regain their peaceful bliss.  
Wiping away her tears on the back on her white silk satin glove, Sarah stood and walked forward, removing the rod from the stand, grasping the clear crystal rod tightly.  
The untamed crystal atop the rod began to emit a blinding bright light that eventually died down to nothing, Jareth was confused, but Sarah knew what had just happened, the rod had recognized her as a member of imperial family.  
"At last" Sarah said softly, clutching the rod tightly to her "At last the war will be over, we can be happy again"  
Jareth smiled and pulled the young empress into his arms, holding her tightly "We're gonna make Dorien wish be had never been born"  
"Jareth" Sarah said softly, looking up at him adoringly "I love you"  
Touching her face gently, Jareth leaned his face down and gently closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

**_Well, that's it for now everyone, I am so seriously sorry that it is so short, I am just so busy, I am beat and I think I may suffer an aneurism if I continue on till my head explodes, lol. Anyway, I look forward to your reviews. See ya next chapter._**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	11. Love Rage and Memories

_**I must say, I am so touched that I have such loyal and dedicated readers, that will help me with tips and such and polite criticism on what they noticed that could use work and such like that, I am doing my best every day to improve, and it helps me to know that my readers care about me and want to help me. You guys are the best! I love you!  
Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Darklady26- I am so happy you enjoyed this chapter, it really makes me happy to find your constant reviews, yours are certainly ones to look forward too. Thank you for the review.**_

_**Sparkling Moon Phoenix- My, you are certainly turning out to be a routine reader and that really makes me happy, I enjoy each and every one of your reviews. I am overjoyed you liked the chapter. Thank you for the review.**_

_**Fireshifter- The trail the story is heading down is known to me, but none of you cackles wickedly lol, thank you for the review.

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, he belongs to fan girls all over the world, and if the goblin army comes looking for him ...looks to her fellow fan girls with a grin... we know nothing.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11- Love Rage and Memories**

Jareth sat back on a bench beneath a shady tree in the imperial garden, watching his dark haired love play hide and seek among the flowers with the children of the city's survivors, there were so few, it was very sad that so many died, leaving few to procreate, the populace was so small.  
The children seemed to adore Sarah, by their smile it was obvious that they knew how much she loved all of them.  
One by one, the children drifted off back to their mothers, waving gleefully to their empress as they left.  
Sarah turned in his direction and smiled lovingly, she walked forward and sat beside him on the bench "I hadn't realized how much I missed my homeland"  
Jareth smiled sadly "When this is all over, will it be goodbye for us? We are after all separated by dimensions"  
"No" Sarah said with a smile "Magic force fields, which I intend to remove when it is safe, I can't risk unleashing Dorien on the other fantasy worlds"  
Still silent, Jareth sat there calmly as Sarah began to further explain "Barriers of magic separate our worlds, but I intent to take down the one separating Nevaeh and the Underground"  
Jareth nodded, obvious joy covering his face "So, what does this mean for us"  
"Well" Sarah said, blushing softly "If you'll still have me, I wish to become our bride, and join our lands"  
All seemed silent, the wind blew softly by, picking up leaves that flew in spirals and floated gently back to the ground, Sarah was taken by surprise when Jareth gathered her into his arms and kissed her with fiery passion, his tongue probing her mouth and twisting with hers.  
Sarah melted against him, her body fitting perfectly against his, like two puzzle pieces, she wrapped her arm tightly around his shoulders, almost as if she were afraid the river of passion would carry her away in its powerful current.  
Jareth wrapped his arms tighter around her and teleported them to the chambers given to him in the Nevaehin Palace.

Sarah lay on the bed, the candles dimmed to a romantic hush, Jareth lay half over her, propped up on his elbows, smiling softly at his beloved "Are you ready for this, my love? We can wait if you wish"  
Smiling at him lovingly, Sarah reached up and gently stroked his face, "I'm ready"  
Jareth smiled and bent down taking her lips with his.

Shadows stirred within the Dark Palace, fury and frustration creating thick tension in the throne room.  
Dorian clutched the arms of his large ebony black throne, glaring with rage at the black crystal ball floating over his lap.  
There was nothing within the crystals inky darkness, nothing at all, which could mean one thing that really put a damper on his current plans.  
The crystal rod had been discovered and was now in the hands of the young empress.  
"This will not do at all" Dorien murmured to himself, his crimson red eyes blazing with anger and frustration "I searched that place over for that stupid rod and no sign of it and then she shows up and poof, there it is"  
Dorien's hand lurched out and grasped the black crystal, throwing it furiously at the wall, watching in a rage as the shattered pieces scattered across the floor.  
"She will fall to her knees and beg for her life before I am through!" Dorien snarled.

Rafael sat outside his bedchamber, relaxed in a chair on the balcony, staring up at the moon, his brown eyes full sorrow.  
Memories it seemed never stopped haunting him, reminding him of the happy times they'd had in Nevaeh before Dorien and his dark shadow magic, reminding him of his dead best friend.  
Emperor Corneilous had been his closest and most trusted friend, Rafael felt his eyes water as he remembered how his old friend had been in life, Corneilous had always been so happy, he was always smiling and laughing about something, he had been a Nevaehin so full of life and warmth, it was no wonder his people loved him so much.  
But now that smile and that laughter were gone, Corneilous was somewhere now that no one could bring him back from, he was dead and he was never coming back.  
Though there was still hope, Rafael had to hold onto that knowledge, for Corneilous's warmth had passed onto his daughter, and Sarah was very much Corneilous's daughter in so many ways.  
He lifted a hand and wiped away the tears that had streaked down his face, he couldn't let the past haunt him this way, not when there was such a bright future ahead, the empress would lead Nevaeh back into the light.  
She would banish the darkness and free them from the fear shackled to their ankles.  
The past could not hurt them anymore.  
At least he hoped so.

* * *

**_I apologize for this being so short, but I had a little bit of a headache at the time I was writing this and was at a bit of a loss for ideas, but I did my very best and I hope all are pleased and will leave nice reviews. Love yall! See ya next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	12. The beginning of the end

**_Hey all, we are nearing the end, and it is gonna be one wild ride, can Sarah harness the true power of the crystal rod? Can she defeat Dorien? Keep on reading to find out! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**

**_Review replies:_**

**_Darklady26-Yeah, Dorien is pretty furious at how the tables have been turned on him, sit tight though, the bumpy part of the ride isn't over yet. Anyway, thank you for the review, it was great hearing from you._**

**_FireShifter- No, I haven't forgotten, I have just gotten very busy is all. I will try to update quicker, anyway thank you for the review!__

* * *

I do not own Jareth, though me and my fellow fan girls finally got busted and we had to him out of the closet, anyway, he belongs to fangirls all over the whole world.

* * *

_****Chapter 12- The beginning of the end**

I do not own Jareth, though me and my fellow fan girls finally got busted and we had to him out of the closet, anyway, he belongs to fangirls all over the whole world. 

Evening had rolled in quietly, moonlight spilling in from the balcony, washing over the two lovers still intertwined from their previous throes of passion.  
Jareth's arm hung lazily over her waist, holding her to him possessively, his long elegant fingers tracing circles on her skin.  
Sarah nuzzled her face into Jareth's chest, she felt as had never before, she no longer felt like she was sliced in half anymore, she was complete. Jareth completed her.  
"I love you, Jareth" Sarah murmured into his chest, loud enough though that he could hear her.  
He pulled her form close to him, fitting together like puzzle pieces "I love you too, Sarah, I always will"  
Once it was all over with Dorien, Sarah knew that everything in her life would be perfect, she would be reunited with her people, her one and only love and Dorien would never be able to hurt anyone else ever again.

In Tenreth, dark brown hair ruffled in the cold wind, yellow eyes full of boredom.  
Koto stood upon the cliff overlooking the borders between Tenreth and Nevaeh, hatred filling his golden eyes, oh how he hated the Nevaehins, almost as much as his emperor did, those weaklings were so pathetic, they always had been, weak fools.  
Those ridiculous idiots were so ready and willing to risk their lives for something so stupid as peace and love, what a ridiculous notion, there were no such things as peace and love.  
He could hardly contain himself as he waited for Dorien's orders, it had been days since he had last been before his emperor, Koto was getting very anxious, he desperately wanted to spill Nevaehin blood, he grinned at he remembered the terrified gaze of the empress before Emperor Dorien killed her, her terror was like the sweetest candy, pity he wouldn't get such satisfaction from her daughter, as Emperor Dorien was so taken with the girl.  
Soon though, it would be soon, he would take his shadow army and storm Nevaeh, restore it to beautiful dark and cold silence.  
_**'Koto'**_  
Koto lifted his head at the sound of his name being telepathically spoken by the emperor "Yes, my liege?"  
_**'Attack Nevaeh now, but leave the empress be, I will deal with her myself'**_  
"Yes, my liege, I will do your bidding" Koto said, his body fading away to go and do his Emperor's wicked command.

Sarah suddenly lifted her head from Jareth's chest at the frantic knocking on the door and Rafael's voice "Lord Jareth, is the empress with you? Some thing is happening with the crystal rod!"  
"Yes" Jareth called back, "We'll be out momentarily"  
Both of them dressed quickly, both could feel it to their very core that something terrible was about to happen.  
Sarah was the first out the door, she raced down the corridors, leaving the others far behind her as she raced for the crystal chamber where the crystal rod was being kept, she flung open the crystalline doors and ran inside.  
Sure enough, the crystal rod was behaving strangely, bright light was blinking on and off with the untamed crystal at the top of the rod, like a beacon of warning.  
A beacon of warning.  
The rod was warning her! It was mean that Dorien is on his way!  
Jareth and Rafael finally reached the room as Sarah pulled the rod from its stand.  
"Both of you get ready, Dorien is coming! This is it! This is the final showdown"  
Rafael gave of nod of affirmation and took off the prepare the troops.

Dorien stood upon his balcony adjourning the throne room, glaring off into the distance, glaring at Nevaeh as the light of the crystal rod continued to blink it's warning, the light was so bright and so pure. How disgusting.  
"Try all you like, Savina, not even your rod can stop me" Dorien murmured, a cruel smile playing on his sensual lips "I will claim you or I will crush you"  
Maniacal laughter filled the air, the sound of evil celebrating it's victory before the battle was even fought.

The air seemed to get icy cold and dark angry clouds began to float in, bloating out the cheerful blue sky, this was truly it, this was the moment that she had to truly come face to face with her past and defeat it.  
Sarah's white gloved hands clutched the crystal rod tightly, her eyes held obvious fear, but she would not let it destroy her, she knew her objective and by the gods, she was going to reach it!  
From where Sarah stood upon the balcony adjourning her throne room, she could see Koto appear below, an entire of shadow creatures at his command, the Tenrethian general's eyes were full of evil glee, this seemed to be what Koto enjoyed more than anything else, that wicked man lived to hate and destroy almost as much as Dorien.  
"Turn back now, Koto!" Sarah commanded powerfully, her chin held high "Or face the consequences"  
Koto threw his head back and laughed "And what do you plan to do, hit me with that stick you've got"  
"Suit yourself, I gave you the chance to flee" Sarah said, then lifting the crystal rod high up into the air.  
Light exploded from the crystal on the top of the rod, bathing Koto and his shadow army in it's purity, a choir of screams were heard as the beautiful light washed over the wicked beings, causing them to dissolve down into black dust.  
Koto alone remained, though he looked very weak, as if he could barely hold himself up, Koto was in bad shape and he knew it too.  
"The emperor… will not like… this" Koto said haggardly and then collapsed to the ground.  
Sarah's face held no expression, she knew this was far from over, she had yet to face Dorien.  
And with the looks of things, Koto was badly injured, but still alive, she had to concentrate her powers into the rod if she was even going to put a dent in Dorien.  
Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled ominously, this could only mean that Dorien was on his way, the worlds greatest evil would arrive at any time.  
And she would be ready for him.

Jareth waited within the palace, he didn't want to be in here not helping Sarah, but she insisted that she had to do this on her own, there was no other way.  
"Gods" Jareth pleaded softly "Protect her"

* * *

**_The final battle has arrived and the fate of all will be decided, leave me those lovely reviews to obtain Chapter 13- Final Battle ::Part 1::  
Hey I just wanna say before I go, that during the writing of this story, that all of your support has meant the world to me, none of you have any idea what you mean to me, without all of you, I'd be nothing. I love you guys!  
See you next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	13. Final Battle ::Part 1::

**_Here it is everyone, the first part of the ending, exciting isn't it? I know! I can hardly contain myself, lol! I am so overjoyed at how successful this story has been and all the friends I have made while writing it, now that's something to always be treasured. Love you all! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**

**_Review replies:_**

**_Darlady16- Nice to hear from you again, girl. Thanks for the review._**

**_Sparkling Moon Phoenix- I am so happy you liked it so much. I hadn't really thought about calling the crystal rod a talisman, but that's an interesting way to put it. And yes, Sarah is going to have to master ALL of the rods power to defeat Dorien, he's not going to be as easy Koto, and I am sure you noticed how Koto was only very badly hurt, not dead. This is gonna be a wild ride, eh?_**

**_FireShifter- Yes, the end is near, and both sides are rearing and ready to go. Stayed tuned to learn more! It's gonna be great!

* * *

_**

**Chapter thirteen- Final Battle ::Part 1::**

Evil crimson eyes gazed up at the Balcony upon which the young empress of Nevaeh stood, her head held high with pride and determination to save her people.  
"It's over, Savina" Dorien snarled, a purely evil smirk gracing his sensual lips "You know you cannot defeat me, I have played with you long enough, I am ready to crush Nevaeh into the ground now, and this time it will stay that way"  
"I go by Sarah now, you halfwit!" Savina snapped at him, a frown covering her lovely face "And no, it is not over, not for us anyway, goodness and love shall always prevail over evil"  
Dorien chuckled softly "Is that what you believe? How utterly naïve"  
With a wicked laugh, Dorien raised a black gloved hand and sent down a bolt of lightning to the balcony, completely demolishing it and sending Sarah plummeting towards the ground.  
Dorien's booming laughter echoed fiercely in the disturbing silence as he appeared beneath her and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground "Let's go somewhere a bit private, eh?"  
Sarah gripped the crystal rod tightly in her hands and was about to unleash power at Dorien, but she apparently wasn't quick enough, for the next thing she knew, she and the dark emperor were alone together in the Tenrethian throne room, Dorien laughed and dropped her to the floor.  
Sarah cautiously picked herself up, so this was how the final battle was to be played out, the two of them would fight alone, no one around to step in and interfere with this final confrontation of destiny.  
"Well, Sarah" Dorien said, her name as it slid from his mouth drenched in sarcasm "Now the fate of all shall be decided"  
She nodded "At least we agree on something, you evil slime"  
Dorien chuckled in amusement "I love it when you talk dirty to me, my dear, makes me want you even more than before"  
Sarah found herself silent as she stared at Dorien, all this wickedness and evil corruption, he had probably never in his life ever known real warmth, this man had always been so cold and alone.  
"What are you staring at!" Dorien snarled at her viciously.  
For awhile she was completely silent, merely gazing calmly at Dorien until at last she spoke "I pity you"  
Dorien looked completely taken aback until a look of pure rage covered his handsome pale face "I don't want your pity"  
"It doesn't have to be this way" Sarah said, praying to the goddess of innocence that he'd listen to her "Let go of your hate, repent for your sins"  
He seemed to be getting more furious as each second ticked by, she didn't seem to be getting through to him at all, maybe she never would, but it was not an option to believe that.  
"Dorien" she started softly "This must stop, all of this must stop, all the hatred and the bloodshed, it all has to stop, we can all coexist together in harmony"  
"Grrr, **NEVER**!" Dorien screamed at her, lifting a hand and sending her flying into the hard stone wall with a blast of dark power.

Jareth paced the Nevaehin throne room frantically, Sarah and Dorien had suddenly disappeared and no one knew where, they were gone without a trace.  
"Sarah" Jareth murmured softly "Please be strong, my darling, wherever you are, you can defeat him, you have something he does not, you have the greatest power of all… love"

Sarah lifted herself shakily from the floor, the crystal rod clutched tightly in her hand "Why do you hate us so much, Dorien, why is all of this wickedness so necessary for you"  
"**Shut up**!" Dorien screamed at her, blasting her again into the wall with a much more brutal force.  
Laying there on the floor in pain, Sarah gazed up at where Dorien stood sadly "I still pity you"  
Dorien's crimson red eyes seemed to almost ignite with his rage, his hatred for all things good and pure burning brighter than any star "I will kill you now, Empress Savina Pendragon"  
Sarah's eyes drifted to where the rod had slid across the floor to when she'd been thrown into the wall the second time, she had to reach it or this really would be her end.  
As Dorien slowly approached, she used her arms to push her weakened body towards the rod, desperate to reach it.  
Stopping beside her, Dorien materialized a black sword and poised it above her form "Too bad, we would have been so great together, but you just had to go and piss me off"  
With that he lifted his arms to drive the sword down and kill the young empress of Nevaeh.

* * *

**_Is this it? Is this how it will end? Is Sarah going to die at Dorien's hands? Is Nevaeh truly doomed? Leave me those beautiful reviews to get_** **Chapter fourteen- Final Battle ::Part 2::_ I Love ya! See ya next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	14. Final Battle ::Part 2::

**_Oh I am so excited, it is the final chapter, can you believe it? Me either, I _** **_cannot believe we are here at last, time seems to have just flown right on by. _** **_I had so much fun writing this and I hope everyone likes the final chapter. Enjoy_**!

* * *

Review replies:

_**Gaibsgirls- Lol, what do you expect, he's in love, and Sarah's unending ability to love is something I think Jareth admires in her and even Jareth knows what kind of power love can bring if one only lets themselves feel it. Anyway, thank you for the review.**_

_**Darklady26- Nice to hear from you again, I am glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for the review.**_

* * *

**Chapter fourteen- Final Battle ::Part 2::**

In mid-thrust, Dorien felt his body sail through the air and hit the wall with great force.  
Sarah looked up to see her rescuer and was met with the welcomed sight of Jareth "Sorry, my love, I couldn't sit back and wait any longer"  
Sarah quickly got to her feet and picked up the crystal rod, smiling as it began to glow in recognition of her.  
Dorien picked himself up, a low wicked chuckle escaping him as he did so "So, the lover and I finally meet face to face, how quaint, Though I am curious as to how you found me"  
One look into those crimson red eyes and Jareth felt a shiver run down his spine, this man's eyes were so empty and so frigidly cold, there was such darkness there, such bottomless darkness, it was enough to make the bravest warrior run for the hills after only looking into those eyes.  
He could see what Sarah was talking about now, he could see the true depth of Dorien's wickedness and into the core of Dorien's pure evil soul "It's over Dorien, you've lost, you know you have, there is such fear in your bottomless eyes"  
Dorien glared at Jareth in complete abhorrence "I wouldn't jump so far ahead in the game, Goblin King, if I were you"  
"Enough, Dorien" Sarah said, coming forward, pointing the rod at Dorien "It is going to end, NOW, after twelve long years, it is going to end once and for all"  
Dorien was silent, he merely kept his heartless glare within his evil crimson red eyes.  
At the same time it seemed, Dorien and Sarah threw opposite forces of magic at each other, Dorien's dark shadow magic and the pure sparkling white magic of Sarah's crystal rod.  
Jareth was forced to watch in complete silence as good and evil magic was pit against each other, the streams of magic pushing at each other fiercely, determined to be the victor in this timeless battle of good and evil.  
Sarah felt energy being sucked from her into the rod, her breathing became haggard and it was getting hard to hold the rod steady against Dorien's blast of dark magic, but she had to, she had to hold on for the sake of so many innocent lives, lives that would be obliterated if she were to lose this battle, she knew this.  
"I...WON'T...GIVE...UP!!!" Sarah cried out with all she had in her, fighting the growing weakness in her arms to hold up the rod spewing out positive energy, pushing furiously against Dorien's own pushing stream of dark shadow magic.  
Dorien was laughing manically now, her crimson red eyes wide with excitement, the thrill of power, the thrill of being on the verge of destroying the source of all good, the crystal rod! Killing Savina or in other words Sarah was just an added bonus in his opinion.  
"Die goddess of light! Die! And take your rod of goodness with you!" Dorian laughed madly, his eyes wide and wild, he pushed his hand out harder, giving her spout of dark shadow magic an extra push in Sarah's direction.  
Sarah held her ground, pushing back at the extra dark magic thrown at her, the sparking white light from her crystal rod pushing it backwards bit by bit, slowly, slowly.  
Beads of sweat slowly dripping down Sarah's face as he breathing started to become even harder, Dorien was so powerful, she was beginning to doubt she could defeat him, she wondered if she was strong enough.  
Jareth stood by, watching helplessly, he hated this, he'd always hated to be helpless as it had never suited his style at all, he would have rathered be beside his love fighting that evil piece of shit that seriously needed his own personal oubliette or something, the man wasn't just evil, he was also obviously insane.  
Somehow though, he knew, he knew this was something she had to do alone, this was a way for her to defeat her past, to finally move on and free herself from the terrible nightmares that had haunted her for so many years, this was the only way for Sarah to know she was free, that Dorien could never hurt her or her people ever again, he couldn't help her this time.

'I have got to hang on!' Sarah cried at herself, forcing herself to hold the rod steady 'I have got to win this fight for all the people counting on me'  
Sarah gasped when she felt hands on each of her shoulders, though there were only two other people in the room, Jareth on one end and Dorien at another, who's hands were on her?  
Sarah looked to each of her sides and felt hot tears gather in her eyes, at her sides stood two transparent figures she hadn't seen in a very long time "Mother! Father"  
Empress Alexandra smiled warmly at her daughter, her green eyes sparking with powerful love and maternity "You can beat him, darling, let the shining purity of your heart banish him to the shadow realm for all eternity"  
Corneilous smiled and nodded, reaching out a transparent hand to help his daughter hold the rod steady, his radiant blue eyes sparkling with pride, "Being without love makes him weak, my little one, love is an unbeatable power, utilize it"  
After those words had been spoken, her parents uttered one last time that they loved her and faded away, finally going into the light, knowing their daughter did indeed have the strength to defeat Dorien.  
Sarah was silent for good while as the positive energy of the rod pushed back at the pushing dark energy of Dorien 'My parents are right, love is a power that can never die, I need to use it'  
Sarah gripped the rod tighter, pouring all of power and her love into the rod, a light so bright and beautiful exploded from it, nearly blinding Dorien and making fall back with a horrible cry of pain.  
The brightness of the light consumed the whole room, nothing could be seen but warm and intense light, and when it faded, Jareth stood in the corner watching in wonder and Dorien lay on the floor gasping for air, as if he were being choked to death by a pair of unseen hands.  
All she could do was stand there and watch as Dorien struggled for life and his body began to little by little become transparent as it faded away into nothing, now Dorien knew, he had to know now that this kind of fate was all his evil heart would ever bring him, it would never bring him glory and absolute power, it would always destroy him.  
Dorien was gone now, his see-through body has disappeared in a puff of grey-black smoke, he was gone and he could never hurt them or anyone else ever again, the world was free of an unspeakable evil, hopefully once and for all.  
Jareth stepped forward, taking Sarah into his arms and holding her tightly, the crystal rod squashed between them "It's over now at last, my love, he can't hurt you anymore"  
"I know" Sarah murmured, almost at tears "I am free, at last I am free, no more running"

Jareth and Sarah's wedding took place in the Nevaehin Palace, within the glittering crystal throne room, all of their friends and allies present, Rafael had taken the place of Sarah's father and gave her away in Corneilous's stead, he said it was a great honor.  
Both Nevaehin Empress and Fey King knew that the years to come would be full of joy and happiness for them, joy and happiness they intended to share with their future children, their children's children and beyond even that.  
At last, all was at peace.

* * *

That's it everyone, that's the end, the very last chapter, and no, Anyway, thank you so much everyone for all of your support, it means everything to me and I hope I will have that support for much longer with all the other stories I have and the ones I will write. Love ya! 

P.S. I am so sorry for the long wait, I thought I put this up already a long time ago and I just realized as I was going through my stories that I hadn't. I apologize to my readers.

**_Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


End file.
